totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Crazy Little Girl's Diary
This is the first fan fiction made by Cree^^3. Prologue As the title says it's a diary of crazy little girl: Izzy. She's describing her, Risu's (her twin sister), Dora's and Dolores's adventures when they're escaping from Guadalajara to Cancún- from the city where she met Dora and Dolores to their aunt's city. Notes Finished chapters: *1st- Let Get It Started!!! *2nd- Not So Important Adventure (still doing the pic for it) *3rd- How Miss the Biggest City in the World (need a pic) *4th- A Chapter "Lented" from Dora Others: *Credits for the maps are going to Google maps Chapter 1- Let Get It Started!!! Ok I'm gonna start to write a diary, so I'll write a few worlds about me ^^ Oh my, it's like an interview! I always wonna answer questions in an interview!! :D So I'll make an interview with myself: Me: Ok, so what's your name? Me: My name is Izzy. It's not actually the full name, but everybody calls me by it ;) Me: So what's your full name? Me: Oh... I won't tell you xD Me: Pleeeeaaaseeee??? *_* Me: NO! Me: SAY THAT!!! >8@ Me: No way!! Can you force me to do it?! NO!! Hahaa!!! >:D Me: Are you sure?...- show a chainsaw Me: Hey! Where did you get it? :/ Me: I dunno... xP And BEWARE!!! xD Me: Ok, ok! I'm giving up! >:( Me: So what's your full name? Me: Duh!! Ok, you won! I don't remember my full name xD Me: Ok... =_= So another question.... Me: I've got the one: Why I'm beliving in elves and unicornes!? xDDD Me: But I wanted to ask you... Me: I don't care about your stupid questions!!! >:D I've got better questions then yours ^^ Me: I'm asking where are you... WHAT? My questions are stupid!? Look at yours!!! D:< Me: I've got brilliant questions!! ^_^ But yours are awfull!!! >:D Me: No, they don't D8< And your questions are as stupid as YOU!!! Me: Really!? So I'll better go and you won't have a interview with that fabulous person like ME!! n_n Me: Izzy!!! You're talking to yourself again!! =_= What? Oh! That was my sister: Risu. She always says that she's older, but she's not! u_u She's my twin sister. Ok she's older, but only 10 minutes older!! :P Duh! Who cares about 10 minutes!? - Izzy! Can you stop yelling to yourself? Please! - I'll think about in ^^ - It was Dora. She's my friend. I must escape after I've buned off Mr. Jackson's barn! :P Police was chasing me, becouse they want me to go to the community home >:( But they wont cath me >:D I met Dora when she and her sister were hiding in the school in Guadalajara. It was on 31st of December- New Years Eve!! I was going to watch the fireworks, so I climbed on a pipe to the school's roof and the they come here. Dora said that their father left them before Lola born and their mother died 3 days ago and didn't pay the bills so they haven't got a place to sleep. They must escape, becouse if not they'll must go to orphanage. So we were escaping to their only family: aunt Milagros, uncle Juanjo and their cousins. They live in Cancún. But when we were going throught the La Piedad de Cavadas we met my sister- Risu. She was escaping too, becouse police wanted her to go to community home too, becouse she damaged the fence around our school xP We're now still in La Piedad de Cavadas, but we're going to go to Iraputo ;) Chapter 2- Not So Important Adventure We're still escaping. Not suprised? Ha! I knew it xD We passed Salamanca (1), Celeya (2) and we're now in Santiago de Queretaro (3). Everything was ok, apart for Lola's lost earring, which Risu found 2 minutes leater ;D In Santiago, when we were walking on the roof of some shed, Risu dropped her necklace. She decided to get it back,in spite of any adversities. Then I got an awsome idea! I know, I'm so brilliant and fabulous ^^ So I hang my legs on the branch and catch Dora's legs, so she could hang yourself on my hands. Then she catch Risu into the same way I catch her and my sister did the same. Finaly Dolores catch Risu's necklace!!! Victory!!! :DDD But I had no idea, how we can come back on the roof! :P We were hanging like that about 10 minutes! Finally Dolores start swinging and catch some fence to turn upside down (she was upside down, so after next turning upside down, she was in normal position) and jump on the ground :> Then Risu did the same and leater Dora too. But I couldn't reach this fence!! :< I didn't kn ow what to do! >:( So I just put off my legs and fel down xP Fortunetly I fel on Dora, so I was ok ;D Dora checked her map and we're going to San Juan del Rio and leater we'll go through the towns, villages and pueblos ;) Chapter 3- How Miss the Biggest City in the World Trust me, everythig is ok! We're in awsome humour and everything is going according to our plan! ^^ Ok, I'm giving up!! >:/ It's not good... We stuck in some small village, which isn't even on the map!!! Duh!! We just missed the biggest city in the world!! >8@ Some people're seying that Tokio is the bigest. But trust me!!! They lie!!! Haha!! Ok, so what I was talking about...? Oh, a small village! We stuck here, becouse some old woman dragged us to her house (seriosully! she actually did it!) and is forcing us to help her with housework :P It's so disgusting! No the housework, silly! I mean the woman!! ;D Haha!! No seriosully! She's digusting! I hope we'll get out of here quickly! We're going to escape tomorrow, when she'll go shopping with her friends :D Then we'll go to Fray Bernardino de Sahagun. I really hope, that we're gonna make it ;) Duh! I'll be suprise if we won't make it! >:D We're just like the Team of Amaizing Four! Hey! That's the good name for our team! The Amaizing Four! I'll ask the other what they're thinking about it :D Later... Girls said that I'm too selfish ^^ But they agreed for choosing a name for our "team"! We had a lot of ideas! ;D But finally we pick Team Insane xD Risu invented it ^^ So now everybody'll know me, Risu, Dora and Dolores as Team Insane!! :DDD Chapter 4- A Chapter "Lented" from Dora Ok, so... We escaped! :D But becouse I'm too lazy to write the whole story... Yeah.... ^^ I've ripped out a page with it from Dora's diary xD Here: And that's why I'm so lazy! Couse always Dora can do it! ^_^ IZZY!!! I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU FOR DESTROING MY DIARY!!! >8@ ~Dora